


Fievel and Tanya - Romantic Swing (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: An American Tail (Movies), Fievel's American Tails (TV)
Genre: Art, Brother/Sister Incest, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Fievel and Tanya swing together on a rope. Fievel/Tanya themes.





	Fievel and Tanya - Romantic Swing (Fanart)

So here's another Mousekecest picture of Fievel/Tanya swinging, using ideas from some of my other pictures. I know it's similar to stuff I've done before, but I felt I could use these old ideas and improve upon them a little. To change things up a bit, I decided to have Fievel in his old Russian cap instead of the 10 Gallon cowboy hat. Fievel and Tanya are still fun to draw, and look surprisingly good as a romantic pair.


End file.
